The present invention relates to a corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system and more particularly, to an improved structure of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system, in which the cutting-off device synchronously carry two movable frames of the conveyer forwards or backwards so that the front side of the conveying belt is kept spaced above the base for receiving finished products from the reciprocating cutting-off device of the cutting unit and delivering collected finished products to the finished product receiving rack when the movable frames is moved forwards to the extended position. Therefore, the invention automatically and accurately conveys finished products from the reciprocating cutting-off device of the cutting unit to the finished product receiving rack, and prohibits finished products from falling to the ground.
A conventional corrugated metal sheet member/tile fabrication machine is known comprising a material feeder for feeding a metal sheet material, a roller-ramming unit for ramming the metal sheet material received from the material feeder into a corrugated metal sheet material, and a cutting unit for cutting the corrugated metal sheet material into finished corrugated metal sheet members for further delivery by a conveyer. According to this design, the worker must stop the finished product conveying conveyer before each corrugated metal sheet material cutting operation. This fabrication procedure is complicated and the fabrication speed is low, i.e., this machine is not allowed for competition to enter the market.
FIG. 1 illustrates another design of conventional corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system for making corrugated metal sheets or metal tiles. During operation of this structure of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system, metal sheet material 90 is delivered from a material feeder 91 to a roller-ramming unit 92 and roller-rammed into a corrugated form by the roller-ramming unit 92, and the corrugated metal sheet material is then properly cut by a cutting-off device 931 of a cutting unit 93 into corrugated metal sheet members subject to the desired size, and the finished products are then delivered one after another to a finished product receiving rack 95 by a conveyer 94. The cutting-off device 931 of the cutting unit 93 is supported on a base 932 and can be reciprocated forwards and backwards on the base 932 by a screw transmission mechanism subject to the operation speed of the roller-ramming unit 92 (see also FIG. 2). Therefore, the worker needs not to stop the cutting-off device 931 of the cutting unit 93 during the operation of the roller-ramming unit 92. However, this structure of corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system is still not satisfactory in function. Because the cutting-off unit 931 is movable along sliding rails 9321 at the top side of the base 932, the front side 941 of the conveyer 94 is kept spaced from the roller-ramming unit 92 at a distance 96 (see FIG. 1) after the cutting-off device 931 has reached to the front limit position, and short finished products may fall to the ground accidentally and not accurately be collected by the conveyer. When this happens, the worker must shut down the system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a corrugated sheet member fabrication system, which eliminates the aforesaid problem.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system comprises a material feeder, a roller-ramming unit, a cutting unit, a conveyer, and a finished product receiving rack. When the reciprocating cutting-off device is moved forwards or backwards, the belt frame of the conveyer is synchronously moved to carry the movable frames forwards or backwards, and therefore the front driven roller and the rear driven roller with the conveying belt are moved with the movable frames forwards to the extended position or backwards to the retrieved position. After the movable frames has been moved forwards, the front side of the conveying belt is kept spaced above the base for receiving finished products from the reciprocating cutting-off device of the cutting unit and delivering collected finished products to the finished product receiving rack. Therefore, the invention automatically and accurately conveys finished products from the reciprocating cutting-off device of the cutting unit to the finished product receiving rack.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the corrugated metal sheet member fabrication system achieves fabrication of corrugated metal sheet members automatically, ensuring accurate delivery of finished products from the reciprocating cutting-off device of the cutting unit to the finished product receiving rack and preventing falling of finished products from the conveyer.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the position of the front driven roller that is pivotally provided at the front side of the movable frames is conveniently adjustable relative to the movable frames to satisfy different working requirements.